Festival of Love
by Angelbutterfly789
Summary: Halloween is coming up soon and the students at True Cross Academy are tasked with celebrating said holiday during the "Festival of Spirits"! But while that is going on, will there be romance in the air between a human and a demon lord? Rated M for later chapters! MephistoxfOC
1. Chapter 1: Festival of Spirits

Festival of Love By: Angelicbutterfly789

Chapter One: Festival of Spirits

"Alright everyone! It's time to settle down! I have an important announcement to make and I need you all to listen to me right now!" Yukio shouted out to the Cram School students. The morning light shined inside the high windows of the classroom, a cool breeze flew in, signifying the true feel of the fall season. Fallen leaves on the ground made a fresh 'Crunching' sound as the first year students of True Cross Academy rushed around outside; giggling amongst themselves while working diligently all the while.

Inside the Cram School classroom, the students knows as Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru instantly listened to their teacher, who was no older than them. They stopped talking amongst themselves as they turned their attention to Yukio. The female students of the room, Izumo and Shiemi, put away their books and waited as diligently as the boys. Even their female teacher, Shura Kirigakure, who frequented their classroom often, kept herself awake for a change. Unfortunately, the only one who was snoozing was Yukio's older brother (by a mere few seconds), Rin Okumura.

Rin and Yukio were born as twins which inherited the powers of Satan directly from Satan himself; their true biological father. Rin was the first and true heir of their father's power, straight from birth. Luckily, with the help of their eldest brother, Mephisto Pheles, Rin's power of the Blue Flames was contained within the demonic sword known as the Koma Sword.

The boys managed to live a fairly normal life with their adopted father, Father Fujimoto. That is until the day Rin pushed the holy man too far emotionally, causing Satan to possess his body and reveal everything to his illegitimate son. But before Satan could finish summoning the entity known as 'The Gehenna Gate', Father Fujimoto ended his life with his Exorcist badge while Rin used the power of the Koma Sword to defeat 'The Gehenna Gate'; unleashing his own demonic power against it. At Father Fujimoto's funeral, Rin met his distant, elder brother, Mephisto Pheles, and vowed to the demon before him that he will become an Exorcist to defeat Satan; no matter the consequences.

In the past month, Satan created another attempt at summoning another 'Gehenna Gate' by possessing Yukio. But in the end, Yukio broke free of his father's control, and together with Rin, defeated the Gate and restored a semblance of peace to True Cross Town and to True Cross Academy.

"RIN! WAKE UP!" Yukio exclaimed at his sleeping brother; a bead of drool falling from the corner of Rin's mouth. When he didn't awaken, Sheimi's familiar, Nee-chan, hopped off of her shoulder. He walked across the table Sheimi shared with Rin, climbed up Rin's folded arms and launched himself to Rin's nose. With a quick 'CHOMP', he attached himself to the tip of Rin's nose causing the boy-demon to finally wake up angrily.

"GAHHH! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL JUST BIT ME?!" he yelled out as Nee-chan held firmly onto his nose. Rin crossed his eyes, taking notice of Nee-chan and his strong grip on his nose.

'Knock, knock, knock!'

Before Rin could completely chastise Nee-chan, there was a soft knock at the classroom door. The knock was followed by, "Um…excuse me…". The soft voice on the other side of the door was quickly replaced by a stronger one.

"Damn it! Quit being so timid all the time!" said the strong, female voice; chastising the first female voice. The classroom door flew open suddenly as a group of five teenage girls walked in.

At the head of the group stood a tall woman with long black hair and golden eyes. Those said eyes scanned the room in a menacing fashion while a pair of girls, each of them as tall as the first girl, stood next to her. They were followed in by two, shorter, non-violent looking girls, one of which held a large stack of papers. To round out the group's entrance stood Mephisto Pheles, proudly dressed in his usual formal attire; which Rin believes makes him look like a clown.

Mephisto bent down the to girl holding the papers to whisper something to her quickly; smiling sweetly to her all the while. Her face flushed up when his face hung dangerously close to hers as she managed to say, "O…okay…Sir…Pheles…I'll try not…to be so…shy…thank you…for your…w…words of encouragement…". "Any time, my dear! Now to the task at hand, yes?" he said, as she felt a shiver escape her attempt at self-control as his hot breath passed by her ear. She thought she was going to faint when he placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as he stood back to his full height once more; flashing her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the students in the room.

She stood next to Yukio at the head of the room while Mephisto took up a place at her left. She placed the stack of papers upon the teacher's desk while the other girls took up a spot next to Mephisto's left. The three menacing looking girls rolled their eyes while waiting impatiently for their task to be completed. The girl standing directly next to Mephisto's side looked over to her friend as Mephisto turned his attention to Yukio. "Mr. Okumura, have you told your class the great news yet?" he asked as the meek looking girl pointed to Rin's face.

"Umm…why is there a Greenman attached to your nose?" she asked perplexedly, as Mephisto stared at his youngest brother; sighing exasperatedly.

Before Rin, or anyone else could answer, Nee-chan mumbled a quick response; while still refusing to let go.

"You were waking him up because, when everyone else was ready to listen, he was snoring very loudly?" the girl asked Nee-chan as everyone else in the room stared at her in amazement.

"Wow! That's amazing! I thought only the Familiar's Tamer knew their Familiar's language!" Konekomaru asked excitedly.

The meek girl lowered her hand in front of her body, squeezing her large 'F-Cup' breasts together with her arms. Shima noticed instantly as his nose began to drip a bit of blood down his face. Before the girl could respond however, Mephisto placed another gloved hand on her shoulder as he said proudly, "She knew what he said because she's a third year student training to become a High Class Tamer Exorcist." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as his hand on her shoulder gripped her tighter while he continued, "I would like to introduce you to Miss Namiria Yoshihara. She's the top of her class and is the President of the Cultural Committee." His free hand waved to the other girls on his side as he said, "And these girls are Namiria-chan's Committee members! Their names are: Anju Kanata, Asuna Mataa, Makie Kagesaki and Satsuki Murakami."

Each of the girls bowed when their names were called, which surprised Namiria and Anju when the menacing girls graciously bowed to the classroom in front of them. "Namiria-chan, that's your cue," Mephisto whispered to Namiria as she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his breath at her ear once more. He smiled slyly to her as she looked at him meekly once more. Their eyes met for a moment and in that quick moment, Mephisto felt his face warm up slightly.

Even though Namiria didn't want that moment to end, she knew that the occupants of the room would start to ask questions to the pair at the head of the room. She tore her gaze away from him as she turned back to the class in an attempt to salvage the rest of her presentation.

"My committee members and I are here today because in three days we are going to be hosting a special festival. It's a very special festival, only held here, proudly, at True Cross Academy," she said as everyone thought about the reason for the festival Namiria was talking about. Izumo was the only one that raised her hand to ask, and when acknowledged by Namiria, asked, "What sort of festival is it this late in the fall season?"

"That is a great question, Miss…", Namiria began, but petered off mid-sentence when she didn't know the inquisitive girls' name. "Oh, my name is Izumo Kamiki. I'm studying to be a Tamer Exorcist too, Namiria-sempai," Izumo said, standing from her seat to bow to Namiria proudly. "My, my! So formal! But you don't need to call me 'Sempai'. We're training to be the same Meister after all! So please just call me 'Namiria-chan', ok?" Namiria said happily, cupping her face in her right hand while smiling sweetly to Izumo, causing a blush to creep up on Izumo's face at being addressed informally. Izumo kept her head bowed low, out of sight of Namiria or anyone else for that matter as she said, "O…ok…N…Namiria…chan…".

"Hey, Namiria! Can we go now? We said we'd help you carry those damnable bins here, you know the ones in the hallway. Now that we've done our job, can we go back to class now?" Asuna asked in an annoyed tone. "Yeah, it's getting too happy and bubbly for us in here," said Makie as Satsuki nodded in agreement.

Namiria looked to her so called friends sadly for a moment before responding, "Sure, go ahead then. Just tell our homeroom teacher that Anju and I will be a bit longer, ok?" Asuna and the others just snorted at her derisively as they turned their backs on her; heading for the classroom door. "Thank you again for your-", Namiria started but was cut off as the classroom door slammed shut; causing her to look at it sadly for a moment.

"Nami…don't let them get to you, ok? They're not worth it, trust me, I know," Anju said reassuringly as she walked over to her friend. She placed a consoling hand on her shoulder as Namiria looked to her friend happily. "Thanks Anju-onee chan. You always know what to say to help me get out of a bad funk," Namiria said, smiling sweetly to Anju as everyone else in the room watched the pair of girls have their bonding moment; Mephisto moved away to stand next to Yukio while that happened.

"You're sisters? But you're the same age, right?" Shima asked perplexedly when no one else would.

"OH! Well technically no, we're not ACTUALLY sisters, but that is a story for another day. For now let's get back on track here, ok?" Namiria said, waving a hand in front of her face to brush off the quizzical looks from the rest of the classroom; which included Shura and Mephisto respectably. "Now where was I? OH! Yes, the reason for the festival, right?!" she said, bringing an index finger up to her face as she remembered what the conversation was about a moment ago. "Well, as you might already know, this weekend is a special holiday for Exorcists and all in-training Exorcists," she said with a sweet smile on her face; her head cocked to her left side. Mephisto watched her intently while another faint blush swept over his face again. _'She's really cute for a human. I've had many female lovers over the course of my long lifetime but none of them were as cute as she is,' _he thought as he suddenly felt an urge to caress her face this time. But he was snapped back to reality as Suguro stood up with a raised hand. "Isn't this weekend Halloween? The single night when spirits and demons are allowed unrestricted access to Assiah?" he asked inquisitively.

"You're right! This weekend is indeed Halloween! And to celebrate said holiday, each first year class, including the Cram School Students, namely you guys, will band together for the annual 'True Cross Academy: FESTIVAL OF SPIRITS!'", she said happily, practically cheering joyfully at the end of her statement; clapping her hands together happily all the while.

"A festival for spirits and demons?! Seriously?! That's so cool! Will there be food vendors there too?!" Rin asked excitedly, jumping up from his seat and nearly launching Nee-chan off of his face. Everyone else looked at each other excitedly as Namiria snuck a quick glance at Mephisto. He noticed her sweet smile, as he returned it right back to her. She turned her attention back to the classroom before responding to Rin's questions. "Yes of course there will be food vendors there. Which actually brings me to the next topic," she said as she patted the stack of papers in front of her. She looked to Anju and asked, "Can you please pass out the Cosplay Contest forms?"

"Cosplay Contest?! There's going to be a Cosplay Contest too?!" Rin asked just as excitedly as he was a mere moment ago. This time Anju smiled at him sweetly as she replied, "Yes there will be a Cosplay Contest and of course the theme is Demons and Spirits. If anyone wants to enter, you can choose to Cosplay as any demon or spirit of your choosing or if any of you are Tamers, you can choose to Cosplay as your Familiar." Instantly Shima and Rin pictured Shiemi Cosplaying as Nee-chan, causing them to blush uncontrollably. "Are you going to Cosplay too, Namiria-chan?" Shiemi asked as an embarrassed look crossed her face. Namiria looked to the blonde girl, feeling a bit uncomfortable at being asked, as she nodded her own embarrassment plaguing her face. "Really?! I bet you've got a cute Familiar just like Shiemi!" Shima said in awe as Rin followed suit. "If you don't mind, I'd like to save revealing my Familiar to another time. For now we have some other business to discuss first, ok?" Namiria managed to say as she turned to face Yukio; a faint blush still pigmented on her face. "Mr. Okumura, right? May I use your black board for a moment?" she asked, smiling sweetly yet again.

Yukio looked to Namiria, mild surprise crossed his face when she addressed him so formally. "Yes of course you may, Ms. Yoshihara," he replied with a kind smile on his face. She poked him in the nose while saying, "Oh no! You can call me Namiria-chan too! Even though you're a teacher, it's fine with me! Sir Pheles calls me 'Namiria-chan', so why would it be so bad if you did too?" She pouted at him as he held his hands up to her defensively.

At that moment, Shura nudged Mephisto in his left side as she said in a whisper, "And here I thought you were calling her that to flirt with her." "I was only trying to be friendly," he said back as she quietly scoffed at him. "You? A demon lord being 'friendly'? I find that extremely hard to believe," she said mockingly, luckily no one could hear them as everyone was focused on Namiria's inability to reach a higher spot on the black board to write down the class themes for the Festival. Mephisto noticed this as well, as he took off his hat and cape. He gave them to Shura causing her to exclaim, "HEY! I'm not your coat rack!"

"Namiria-chan! Here let me help you with that," Mephisto said, completely disregarding Shura's complaining while walking over to the struggling girl at the end of the black board. As he stood behind her, he felt her jump at his touch as he said, "Don't worry my dear, I don't mean you any harm. I just want to help you, that's all." He smiled sweetly to her as she meekly looked up to him, the piece of chalk she held in her right hand nearly turning to dust with him being so close to her. _'Be calm, cool and collected Nami! Yes, he's standing right behind you! Yes, you can feel his chest on your back but its alright! Just remember that he's older than you! He's your school's principal! And he…smells really good! Mmmm…he kind of smells like chocolates and strawberries. NO! Damn it! DO NOT FALL FOR HIM! IT'S NOT HEALTHY! OR RIGHT EITHER!' _she thought, trying to not faint against him or the black board.

When she didn't say anything to him, he took it upon himself to take the chalk from her hand, walked around to her right side and stood at the black board. "Alright then, Namiria-chan! What's the first theme?" he asked the positively perplexed young woman next to him. "Umm…ok…well the last remaining themes that you guys can choose from are: Haunted House, Maid Café, Demon's Lounge…which is a bit more risqué for first year students to handle and is usually left for the classes in our grade year," she said, facing the class, speaking shakily at first while finishing her statement with a bit more confidence as Mephisto diligently wrote down each of the themes as she spoke.

"How 'risqué' are we talking?" Shima asked with a mischievous grin on his face accompanied by an intense blush.

"Anyway, and the last theme is: Coal Tar Catching Den…it's catered more to kids as the campus will be open to the public," Namiria said, disregarding Shima's question completely.

"Hey! Don't ignore my question!" Shima exclaimed, dramatically pointing to Namiria at the head of the class.

"Even though I personally prefer it, but should I just erase the 'Demon's Lounge' from the board, Namiria-chan?" Mephisto asked, as he reached for the chalk board brush.

Namiria got to it first as she quickly erased the title theme from the black board for him. "Forget I mentioned that one then. And I'm sorry for not acknowledging Mister?" she said, while tapping her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

"My name is Renzo Shima. And thank you for your apology, Namiria-chan," he said, accepting her apology before sitting down in his seat.

"Would you like a copy of the class roster?" Yukio asked as he opened up his work bag waiting for her response.

"That would be a great idea, Okumura-sensei! Thank you!" she said happily as he handed her a page filled with the names of the students in the Cram School classroom. He smiled and nodded kindly to her but suddenly felt uneasy at doing so. He looked at Mephisto for a brief moment and though he saw a look of jealousy on the demon's face.

Mephisto placed the chalk on the ledge of the black board while turning to Namiria thoughtfully. "Is that all of the themes, Namiria-chan?" he asked as she simply nodded to him meekly.

"Y…yes…Sir Pheles…thank you for your help. I appreciate it greatly," she said, giggling lightly to him, causing a faint blush to take over his face for a moment.

"Namiria-chan! Just out of curiosity, can we have our theme choice at the dorm Rin and Yuki-chan live? It would be the perfect place for the 'Haunted House' theme," Sheimi asked, while enthusiastically thrusting her hand up in the air suddenly.

"That would be a an exceptional place for that theme! And if you want to choose that theme, I wouldn't mind in the least if you wanted to host your theme there. OH and of course it'll be up to the boys too, right boys?" Mephisto said, peeling his attention away from Namiria and turning to face his younger brothers.

"Yeah I don't mind either. Actually if we do this at the dorm I was going to suggest that we could do a 'Haunted House Restaurant' too," Rin said, as he looked to his twin brother for support.

"If Rin and Sir Pheles are ok with it, then so am I. Everyone else?" Yukio asked, turning to the class as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it's settled then! But to ensure that the preparations are completed on time, Namiria-chan and Anju-chan, you two will be in charge," Mephisto said, returning his attention to Namiria; as Anju bowed gratefully to him behind Namiria's back.

"Thank you, Sir Pheles! We promise, we won't let you down!" Anju said as Namiria looked back at her friend happily. Anju gave her a look which Namiria understood immediately as she turned back to face Mephisto once more.

"Yes, thank you Sir Pheles! Your trust is well placed in us," she said, bowing to him a couple of times before standing at her full height again. She cocked her head to her right side to smile sweetly to him. He smiled back to her, a small blush creeping on his face as she turned to address the class. "Alright then! Anju and I will assist you in preparation of the Festival! While those other girls that were here earlier will be the judges of the Cosplay Contest!" she said happily, clapping her hand together all the while. "Let's get to work, yes?!" she exclaimed, thrusting her right hand into the air causing the students in the classroom to follow suit.


	2. Chapter 2: To Confess or Not Confess

Chapter Two

To Confess or Not Confess

Two days have passed by since Namiria's announcement to the Cram School students. Moments following the class' decision to host a haunted house theme for the "Festival of Spirits", Rin took it upon himself to carry a large blue bin marked "Haunted House Decoratons" back to the dorm he and his twin brother share. Once everyone from the Cram School gathered there later that same day, Namiria and her friend Anju set to work dividing out the jobs that had to be done before the coming Friday.

The two girls split everyone up into two groups evenly. The first group consisted of Rin, Suguro, and Shiemi with Anju heading the group. They were tasked with organizing, cleaning and decorating the dining hall for Rin's idea of hosting a "Haunted House Restaurant". While the second group consisted of Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo with Namiria leading them. They were tasked with decorating the entry way up to the third floor. Leaving Shura and Yukio to a task that Shura enjoyed thoroughly; reporting to Mephisto about the class' progress. She enjoyed to tease the demon about Namiria; making him feel uncomfortable about it made reporting to him even more fun.

"I don't understand why you think I would even consider becoming involved with a student!" he would tell her angrily.

She'd scoff at him before saying, "Right, I'm going to believe a demon when he tells me that he's got a moral ground when it comes to being responsible? Maybe you'd be more convincing if you didn't get excited every time Four-Eyes or I mention her name!"

"I do not become 'excited' at the very mention of her name!" he'd retort back to her, causing her to scoff at him again.

"Alright then, prove it! If you don't get excited when I mention her name in my next sentence, then I'll believe you completely," she said, folding her arms across her torso just under her voluptuous chest. Mephisto simply nodded in agreement as she said, "The Cram Students are making fast work with their decorating, and Namiria is really putting them all to work."

At that moment, Mephisto sat up straighter in his seat, his hands resting on his desk while his forest green eyes widened a bit at the mention of Namiria's name. "I saw that! Your eyes widened when I said her name! Just admit that you like her and that you want her to be yours!" Shura exclaimed, pointing to his face in an accusatory way.

"Why do you care who Sir Pheles likes or not?" Yukio asked as his face contorted into a wicked grin. "Do you like Sir Pheles, Shura?" Yukio asked, while readjusting his glasses.

"NO I DO NOT! NOT IN THAT WAY AT ALL! DAMN IT FOUR-EYES!" Shura exclaimed at the top of her lungs as her face turned a bright, beet red.

Just then, a knock sounded at Mephisto's door as a soft voice sounded on the other side. "Umm...Sir Pheles-sama...is this a bad time? Should I...come back later?" came Namiria's voice as Shura cooked an eyebrow to Mephisto.

Mephisto ignored Shura's inquisitive stare as he replied, "Namiria-chan! Please come in! Don't be afraid, my dear!" Slowly, Namiria opened the large office door, while also slowly walking into the room. She had her arms laced together behind her back, allowing the occupants of the room to take notice of the outfit she wore that day. The outfit she wore consisted of a t-shirt with a montage of little girls, each with different colored eyes and hair. On her waist she wore a layered, pleated icy blue skirt, with a black belt holding it together. She also wore black thigh-high stockings and knee-high boots. She adjusted her blue rimmed eye glasses as she meekly looked at the occupants of the room before resting her gaze on Mephisto sitting at his desk. He had his fingers arched in front of his face, a sly smirk adorning his features as he asked, "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing such a beautiful lady at this time of the morning?"

"Oh! Umm...I just wanted to ask you for your permission to leave the campus grounds today. You see...Sir Pheles-sama...today is my birthday and Anju's mother gave me some birthday money so that I can do a bit of shopping today. Anju also gave me the day off from the Cultural Committee to enjoy my birthday properly," Namiria said managing to keep her composure together, which surprised everyone in the room.

"Well, well! Happy birthday then, Namiria-chan! How old are you now?" Mephisto asked jovially as he let his hands rest on the top of his desk once more.

"I...I'm...eighteen years old now," she said, fiddling with her hands meekly in front of herself as Shura smiled mischievously.

"I didn't know you wear glasses, Yoshihara-sama," Yukio remarked with surprise in his voice.

"Oh yeah! I usually wear contacts when I'm attending classes. When I'm not in class, or if I am at home, I wear my glasses. I hate wearing my contacts in class. I'd much rather wear my glasses but I can't see completely without my contacts. It's a real 'love-hate' kind of battle I have with them," she replied, laughing nervously as she noticed how Mephisto seemed to be hanging onto every word she just spoke.

"I think they look rather cute on you, Namiria-chan," Mephisto said, smiling sweetly to her; causing her face to glow as red as a tomato.

"Oh...umm...thank you...Sir Pheles-sama. So anyway, may I please have your permission to go shopping today?" she said, standing closer to his desk.

Mephisto stood up from his seat, stretched out his arms above his head before acknowledging her statement. "Of course you may have my permission to leave the campus today. Actually would you mind if I tag along with you. I don't really have too much going on today and it would be nice to get out of this stuffy office," he said smiling sweetly to her.

"OK...that's fine with me then...I just hope that you won't get bored. The last time I went shopping with Anju, she got so bored she left me behind!" she said, puffing up her face angrily as the memory of that day came back to her.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, my dear. I would never leave you behind," he said, as he walked around his desk to stand in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he used his free hand to point up while he winked at her. "Come with me, Namiria-chan! I know a little chocolate shop that you will love just as much as I do!" he said merrily causing her to smile sweetly in return.

"OK, Sir Pheles-sama! I can't wait!" she said happily, causing a blush to creep up on the demon's face.

"Mephisto! What do you want us to do while you're out on your date?" Shura asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Mephisto looked at Shura angrily as Yukio spoke up instead, "Why don't we go back to the dorms and help our students with their preparations for the festival." He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out of the office; while she complained the whole way out.

"Shall we my dear?" Mephisto asked as he held out his left arm for her to take. She hesitated for a moment before lacing her arm around his.

After a quiet and slightly awkward car ride to True Cross Town, they reached the chocolate shop Mephisto mentioned before they initially left. The outside of the shop was adorned with pictures of cute mascots holding trays filled with various types of chocolates and other sweets. The window displays were set up, filled to the brim with what a sign read 'Best Sweets In True Cross Town'.

Namiria was the first to exit the limousine, and the first of the pair to gawk at the sweets in the window display. Mephisto exited the limousine shortly afterward, a feeling of defeat playing on his features at first; he wanted to help her out of the limo. But his expression changed to admiration for her as she turned to face him excitedly.

"Come on Sir Pheles-sama! This shop is so cute!" she exclaimed happily, running over to his side once more before wrapping her left arm around his right. She absentmindedly laced her fingers with his as he looked down to their hands then back to her face. At that moment she realized what she had done as she peeled away from him as fast as she could.

"Please don't let go of my arm. I know the shop owners here and they will get the wrong impression if we walk in and are not a couple," he said, squeezing her hand while pulling her back to his side.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, perplexity strewn about on her face.

"Well the owners of this shop, every time, try to set me up with some poor unsuspecting girl. But this time I have you, so...will you play along with me, my dear?" he said, pouting a bit causing Namiria to giggle to herself.

"Well alright since you asked so nicely, I'll play along. Just no touching in inappropriate places, ok?" she said, as he grabbed her hip.

"Would this count as 'inappropriate touching'?" he asked as his hand rubbed her side sensually while he bent down to her ear.

"Mmm...y...yes...", she said while fighting back a moan. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his lips graze across her neck; his tongue flicked at her earlobe playfully.

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame as he stepped to stand behind her. He rested his face against the back of her head, while slowly inhaling the scent of her hair; which to him smelled like strawberries and cream. "Mmm...you smell so lovely today," he said as he placed a sweet kiss on her head.

"Sir Pheles-sama...I know you want me to...play along with you right now...but are you truly acting? Or is this real?" she asked, feeling regret as she said it.

"What would you prefer, my dear?" he asked holding her so close to his body, she thought she felt his true strength press against her back. 'What do I do? What should I do in this situation? He's my principal and I'm just a student. This doesn't feel like he's acting, this feels real. Should I give in to him? Or should I just act like I'm enjoying it? If this is real for him, would acting out my feelings hurt his? I don't want to hurt him. I know what I should do,' she thought to herself before leaning back into his loving embrace.

"I know once we enter the shop we'll be acting as if we're a couple. But I want this to be real," she said nearly purring as he chuckled lightly into her hair. But he was forced to let go of her body as she turned to face him; determination taking over her face. "Sir Pheles-sama, I'm in love with you," she said as a silence fell around the pair standing in front of the sweet shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession Fallout

Chapter Three

Confession Fallout

"Sir Pheles-sama I love you!" she said, as a silence swept over the pair as they stood outside the chocolate shop. Namiria stared up at him, her eyes searching his as he thought about what to do next. 'She just confessed to me? I know I should probably turn her down. I've done so multiple times in the past with other women. But...There is something different about her,' he thought, trying to rationalize the situation. When he didn't say anything back to her, she sadly looked away from him. Instinctually he shot out his right hand to cup her face, turning it to look back up to him but before he could say anything to her, a voice sounded behind them causing them to jump on the spot.

"My oh my! Such a beautiful love scene playing out right in front of my shop!" said a kindly, elderly woman as she walked out of the shop to greet the loving couple.

Namiria attempted to pull away from him but he instead snaked his right hand around her shoulders; resting on her while gently rubbing her all the same. "Ahh...Mrs. Kagasaki! May I introduce my girlfriend, Namiria Yoshihara! Namiria-chan! This is Mrs. Kagasaki, the owner of 'True Cross Chocolate Factory '!" he said motioning his free hand between the two women.

Namiria bowed graciously to the woman before her as she said, "Hello Mrs. Kagasaki! It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard great things about your shop!"

"Oh you have? Well then we need to get you inside to try some of our famous chocolates! Which flavour is your favourite?" Mrs. Kagasaki asked, grabbing hold of both of Namiria's arms and pulled her inside the shop. Namiria looked back at Mephisto with a pleading look to him as he chuckled lightly to her; shrugging his shoulders sympathetically.

After spending nearly an hour inside the shop trying nearly every kind of chocolate there, Namiria and Mephisto walked out of the shop each with a large box of chocolates. "We'll make sure to have your order for the Festival ready and on it's way for the second day!" Mrs. Kagasaki said as the pair walked over to Mephisto's limousine preparing to leave.

"Thanks again Mrs. Kagasaki! I'm sorry for the short notice!" Namiria said apologetically.

"It's no problem at all! Oh and Johann! Make sure you take extra care of that girl! She's too sweet to lose!" Mrs. Kagasaki called out as Namiria looked to Mephisto quizically.

"Don't you worry about it, Mrs. Kagasaki! I plan on keeping Namiria-chan by my side for all eternity," Mephisto said, pulling Namiria close into a warm and loving hug. Namiria smiled weakly to the woman as she stayed pressed against Mephisto's chest. She heard his heart beat quicken before she pulled away from him. He took that moment to open the passenger door, motioning her to enter the limousine. She did just that, seating herself next to the opposite passenger door while Mephisto said a final good bye to Mrs. Kagasaki before following Namiria inside.

"Where to now, Namiria-chan?" Mephisto asked, as he sat next to her; smiling sweetly all the while.

"Oh...umm I wanted to go dress shopping...you know, so that I have something nice to wear for the final day of the Festival," she replied, straightening out her skirt while avoiding his gaze.

As the limousine drove on to their next destination, a reputable clothing store, another awkward silence fell around the couple for a moment. Mephisto decided to break the tention by asking, "Your confession before, was that an act? Or did you actually mean it?"

She took a moment to think of the best possible answer as he took off his top hat; placing it on the empty seat across from them. He then took her box of chocolates, stacked it on top of his and placed them both next to his hat. She kept her gaze averted from him all the while as she did not know what to say or do next.

"Ahem! Well IF you truly did mean it, I must tell you something too. Something that may force you to change your opinion of me," he said, clearing his throat while taking her right hand in both of his.

She looked to him wondering about what he had to say as she asked, "What is it, Sir Pheles-sama?"

"Well, in a way I can't believe that I am telling you this...but here it goes. On Assiah, while out in the public eye, my name is Johann Faust the Fifth. And at the Academy I am known as Sir Mephisto Pheles. But my true name and title is Samael, Demon Lord of Time and I am second in command of Gehenna, under my father Satan," he said as she hung onto his every word.

"If you are a Demon, then does that mean you have a tail?" she asked, completely throwing the seriousness of his statement out the window.

He looked at her completely flabbergasted by her question, and for a moment it was his turn to feel uncertain about what he should do or say next.

In that short amount of time, Namiria realized that what she said was the wrong thing to do that she clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "I'm really sorry for what I just said! Even after you just told me something thats extremely important! I'm such an air head!" she said as he regained most of his composure.

He chuckled at her for a moment before leaning his face closer to hers. "You're not an air head. You're so much more than that, my dear", he said, their eyes locking for a moment. "And please, when we're alone like this, you may call me 'Mephisto-sama', ok?" he said as their lips were inches away from each other.

"So why are you telling me that you're a demon? Do you trust me?" she asked, shivering in her seat as she felt his warm, minty breath bearing down on her neck.

"I not only trust you but I seem to have fallen for you too. But I need to warn you that if you truly want to be with me, you will have to live with the fact that I will out live you one day," he said, lowering his mouth to her neck; nibbling lightly causing her to moan out loud.

"M...Mephisto...sama...I...mmmm...oh Mephisto-sama! I...don't care if...there is an age...difference between us...I...", she managed to say before his lips connected with hers. His tongue darted around inside her mouth, wrestling with hers while his left hand slipped underneath her skirt. "Wait! Mephisto-sama! This is wrong! We shouldn't be doing this!" she said, pushing him off of her regretfully so.

"Are you frightened of me? Is that why you don't want me?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No! Of course not! I...It's just that what we're doing right now is the worst thing we should be doing...granted I did confess to you, but even that isn't right, " she said as the limousine came to a stop outside the clothing store. "T...thank you for the ride and the chocolates. Just...forget everything else that happened today!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the box of chocolates and darted out of the limousine.

'Why am I running away from him?! I should be with him, explaining myself better, but I'm not! Damn it! I'm so stupid! I told him how I felt and he did the same back!' she thought, running into the store nearly in tears. She found a dress on a nearby rack, which luckily was her size and ran off to a dressing room.

Meanwhile, back inside the limousine, Mephisto sat rooted to his spot as a sudden feeling ran through him. 'She rejected me? But I thought she wanted me? Yes, what she said is morally true, but she still rejected me. I always get my way, and if she thinks that running away from me will keep me from making her mine, she's got another thing coming,' he thought with a sly smirk on his face. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" he exclaimed as he transformed into his dog persona to follow after her.

"I'm such an idiot! Why did I confess to him today?! I knew I should have waited until the final day of the Festival! Thats why I wanted to buy a dress! All of my plans to wear a nice, pretty dress and confess to him are now completely ruined!" she said as tears ran down her face. "It's all my fault!" she added as Mephisto, while still in his dog form, slipped underneath the change room door.

He hopped up onto the bench where Namiria sat crying her eyes out. He watched her cry for a moment before saying, "Nothing is ever your fault, Namiria-chan. It was my fault for tempting you, and I'm sorry."

Namiria stopped her crying as she stared at the dog sitting next to her. "Wait! Did you just talk?!" she exclaimed, sitting rigidly in her spot. "Hang on...that scarf around your neck...Me...Mephisto-sama?!" she asked, realizing the link between the man she attempted to run from and the dog sitting next to her regarding her reverently.

A puff of smoke engulfed the changing room for a moment but quickly dissipated revealing Mephisto sitting next to her. With a smirk on his face and a new, crisp suit on, he looked to her and said, "I did just tell you that I'm a demon, right?"

She jumped at his sudden appearance in the change room, while yelling out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! THIS IS A WOMAN'S CHANGING ROOM YOU KNOW!"

"First of all you should keep your voice down. I'm sure you don't want to draw attention to yourself. And secondly, this is not a woman's change room," he said, as she slowly sat down on the bench beside him once more.

"Don't tell me this is a...mens change...room?" she asked horrified at the mere thought.

"Hahaha, no this isn't a mens change room. This is a unisex change room," he said, laughing at her as she jolted upright horrifiedly in her seat. He closed the gap between them, pulling her close to his body with his right arm. He held her so lovingly that she felt her body melt against his while she shifted herself properly to sit next to him. "Even though what you said about the nature of a possible relationship occurring between us is true, no matter how much you push me away, I will never stop thinking about you. Nor will I ever stop wanting you, my dear, sweet Namiria-chan," he said, planting a kiss on the side of her head. "Do you remember the first day we met?" he asked, while placing another sweet kiss on her face.

"Yes, my Hungarian foster parents and I met with you two years ago. You let me enroll at the Academy, allowing me to start in my second year instead of forcing me to start a full year behind everyone else my age," she said as she ran her hands across his well manicured suit.

"That was the day I also became smitten with you. But I kept my thoughts and feelings to myself, due to exactly what you mentioned earlier. But now, being alone with you today, I can't stop myself from sharing my feelings for you," he said, lowering his mouth to her neck again. Slowly and sensually his lips brushed against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Mephisto-sama...I promise to be yours for all eternity," she said while grabbing his free hand in her right hand. She brought it up to her chest as he pulled away from her neck, panting and blushing as he was succumbing to his arousal. "My heart and soul are yours. Please, the only thing I want for my birthday today is to belong to you," she said, as he slipped his hand from hers to cup her face.

In a single, sweet moment their lips connected, his fingers wrapped around the loose strands of her hair while his other hand slipped down to rest on the small of her back. Her hands moved to the buttons on his coat, slowly unbuttoning them; slipping her hands inside to unbutton his shirt next. He groaned low in his throat as she moaned with him when his hands slipped under her shirt.

But before they could get any farther, a knock sounded on the change room stall. "Excuse me? Is everything alright in there?" asked the voice from the other side of the door. The pair inside the change room peeled away from each other instantly while they tried to regulate their breathing. "Excuse me? Miss?" came the voice again as Mephisto rebuttoned his shirt and coat before answering the voice."We are doing well, thank you," he said as the person on the other side of the door mumbled a quick apology before heading off.

Mephisto stood up from the bench, with Namiria following behind him; fixing her shirt in the process. "I'll wait for you out here. Oh and don't forget to model that cute dress for me too," he said, opening the stall door before nodding to the dress hanging on a hook nearby. He winked suggestively to her as he exited the stall; closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Namiria walked out of the stall wearing the dress she picked out earlier. She looked up at Mephisto meekly as he regarded her with a faint blush on his face. She spun around slowly, showing off the white knee-length dress with baby blue trims around the skirts pleats. Her honey brown hair, even though tied up in a braided ponytail, danced around her as she finished showing off the dress. "S...so...what do you...think...Mephisto-sama?" she asked him while he considered his response.

"You look good but there are a few things missing that could complete your look," he said, looking her from top to bottom thoroughly. He walked around the shop, leaving Namiria standing by the changing stall. During the moment that he left her there, she instantly thought, 'He really doesn't like it. He's off trying to find something else for me to wear. What am I going to do if he wants me to wear a different dress? Or worse! What if he finds something REALLY sexy like what Ms. Kirigakure-sensei wears! Does he like that look? Am I gonna have to start dressing like her to get his attention? Damn it! What should I do?!'.

"NAMIRIA-CHANNNN! Here add these to your look!" Mephisto exclaimed happily, returning to her with a white straw hat with a baby blue sash tied around it and a blue scarf with small white snowflakes on it.

"Oh...o...ok...I'll...try them out then," she said, shakily taking the hat from him and placing it on her head sadly. Meanwhile, Mephisto wrapped the scarf around her neck, tying it together to the right side as he said, "I've always wanted to dress up such a cute girl. Now that I have you in my life, I can dress you however I want to!"

She turned her body away from him while asking, "So you're going to dress me up like Ms. Kirigakure-sensei?"

"Well no I wouldn't make you dress like her. Are you alright? What brought this on?" he said, cupping her face in both of his hands. When she shrugged him away, he instead placed his hands on her shoulders. "Namiria-chan...look, I don't think I've ever truly said this in my long life time but, I love you Namiria-chan. I only want you, and I always want you to stay the way you are," he said, as a tear fell from her right eye.

"But why? Why do you love me? We barely know each other! I'm just a pathetic and lonely human! The only friend I've ever managed to keep by my side is Anju! And the only time I ever had a boyfriend, it turned out that he was seeing someone else at the same time! How am I supposed to trust another man, let alone a demon!" she exclaimed, showing him her face; tears streaming down like two rushing waterfalls.

Instead of saying anything to her, he pulled her face up while dipping his face to hers; their lips connecting again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. After a moment of sweet kissing, he pulled away from her first, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I will admit that even I am uncertain about my reason for falling in love with you. But no matter what, I want you to be mine. To belong to me forever and I promise to belong to you too. And if you decide to, just remember that I'm not going to force you to, but IF you want to wear sexy clothes for me, I prefer the sexy Geisha princess look," he said, feeling his face warm up at his admission of one of his fetishes.

She chuckled lightly against his chest as her own face warmed up to the thought of their possible bedroom play together. For a moment he thought about being indignant but instead joined her in chuckling which turned into full blown laughter between them. He stopped laughing first as he pulled them apart from each other, causing her to look up at him; smiling sweetly to him. "You truly look beautiful in that dress," he said but was cut off by the sounds of their stomachs growling in unison. "Why don't we pay for your dress and the accessories to go with it," he said as she turned back to the change room to retrieve her belongings.

"Would you like me to place your old attire into a shopping bag so you may wear our merchandise out of the store?" asked a nearby clerk happily as she straightened out a nearby clothing rack.

"Oh umm sure, if thats ok?" Namiria said, handing her pile of clothes to the clerk, while the clerk clipped the tags off of the dress, the hat and the scarf. "This way to the checkout, please," said the clerk, gesturing to the main counter area.

After a minor argument between the couple, regarding who should pay for Namiria's things, Mephisto managed to kiss his way back to her heart. They made an agreement that she would pay for the rest of the day's entertainment, which also included a Monjayaki lunch followed by a pair of strawberries and cream crepes topped with honey.

'Ring! Ring! Rinnnnng!'

Namiria checked her shopping bag for the source of the incessant ringing sound. When she found her phone tucked way inside her previous skirt's pocket she noticed that it was Anju calling her. Mephisto was at that very moment taking a bite out of his crêpe as she answered her phone. "Hey Anju! Whats going on?" she asked inquisitively.

"Hey Nami! I know I gave you today off and I know that you're out with Sir Pheles right now, Ms. Kirigakure told me, but anyway, can the two of you come back to the Academy? We've finished all of our preparations for the Festival and would like you two to do a sort of final inspection?" Anju asked jovially on her end of the conversation.

"Oh sure! I'll tell Sir Pheles the good news and we'll be there in twenty minutes, ok?" Namiria said, looking to Mephisto who nodded in agreement to the time.

"Ok! See you both soon!" Anju said before hanging up first.

"So Anju wants us to go back to the Academy to give the final-", she began to say but was cut short by Mephisto's pink limousine pulling up beside them.

Mephisto opened the passenger door, holding it open for her as he said, "After you, my princess."

Namiria blushed at his words as she walked up to the open door. But before she climbed in, she turned to face him, grabbed hold of his coat and cape while pulling him in for another kiss. He felt surprised at first but quickly scooped her up into his arms; craddling her close to him. She deepened the kiss before he could, making him chuckle inside her mouth. "Damn you beat me to it!" he said pulling away first, panting and chuckling all the while.

She smiled sweetly to him as she said, "I'm sorry Mephisto-sama. Would you like to take the lead this time?"

A sly, mischievous grin played across his face before he said, "Oh yes, I would like that very much." He wrapped his arms around her again, as he dipped his lips down to hers, connecting once again in a sweet, passionate kiss before heading back to the Academy.


End file.
